In several diesel engines today, a number of hydraulically actuated devices, such as hydraulically actuated fuel injectors and engine compression release brakes, are coupled to each engine cylinder. Typically, each of these devices is controlled by an individual fluid control valve. For instance, hydraulically actuated fuel injectors such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,075 issued to Chen et al. on Apr. 14, 1998, include a solenoid driven fluid control valve that is attached to the injector body. The control valve controls fluid pressure to both an intensifier piston and a direct control needle valve included in the injector body. While fuel injectors, and other hydraulic devices, including individual fluid control valves have performed adequately, there is room for improvement. For instance, it is known in the art that a reduction in the number of engine components can make the engine more robust. Therefore, an engine including a single fluid control valve for each cylinder would find particular use in the industry.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.